User talk:Ste5an
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:001 Witches 025.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 02:56, December 19, 2011 Mama (Mama) Stop it! Enough! You need to stop messin' with the main picture because my picture which is the page's true main picture has a name & it looks very clear. Yours goes in the gallery only because it has no name. Get that through you thick skull & you need to practice your grammer as in please "speak plain English!" for Christ's sakes! I'm your friggin' Dada & I ain't your babysitter. God! Think about what I just said. :-( - Sincerely The Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 20:50, March 16, 2013 (UTC) First of all I said "grammer", you just changed it on your talk page to try a pathetic attempt to make me look like a culprit on that. Hey, I'm not enemy, ok dude? I just worked here. Here how: Every page's main picture must have a name (same here with the Queen Ravenna page). Get with the program, guy. You don't wanna end up like the racist homosexual Master-Troll, the sexless moron Khing &/or the weirdo Nihongo. & quit shoutin' @ me like you owned the place. Sheesh! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'm sorry. I'll stop with the main pictures of pages you create, I'll leave that to you. & I'm sorry for my attitude towards you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) We're okay now, I'm sorry for shouting at you. Thanks for your help with the pages, we're together in this and shouldn't argue. And I'll name every picture in the future so people could find it in the gallery...also I will expand later that Theodora page. Best regards to you too! Ste5an Yeah, I know. No doubt Queen Misery will be mad at me for that action (I'll probably have it comin'). Yes sir, & you as well, bub. & hey, you should create your own signature that goes with your name (a catchphrase or a motto) so no one will forgot you. If I did it, you can do it. It's up to you. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tip not to act like I'm snooping or anything but if this B1 guy bothers you or you feel he's taken things too far in his attitude I suggest complaining to an admin known as Queen Misery - she seems to deal with these sorts of things rather fast and has dealt with B1 in the past (I believe).. just thought I'd mention that, may prevent a flamewar or something that may backfire on you Joecoolio (talk) 03:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Yes, he changes my pages all the time, I'm not against expanding them and adding something new, but he constanltly uploads the same picture that I already uploaded just to take credit. Ste5an Queen Misery - the "banning" admin / "necessary evil" if you will of the admin world, harsh but needed (go to her if you need someone dealt with) Balthus Dire - the "diplomatic" admin - go to him if you just want to complain without B1 getting banned. Inferno Pendragon - the "troll hunter" admin - if a user is (in your opinion) deliberately causing trouble for no reason other than being a dick (for lack of better words) go to him. that's our "active" admins that I know of Joecoolio (talk) 04:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help! Ste5an Making Amends I'm sorry for changing your pages, Ste5an. I've undo the deletion I made & I'm rebuildin' them right now. It was a big mistake & it will never happened again. I've already made apologies & I'm makin' it up for tryin' to merge the 2 with the 2 known Wicked Witches pages. The Theodora page is not yet complete, so it's all yours to finish. - Sincerely B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, as I said, our main goal is to help and expand this wiki. I thought that Evanora and Theodora page should be separate because they're not the same characters as in Baum's books. It's Disney version of the witches. Thanks for your help, I'll expand it later. Ste5an